


Angelic

by Toxic_Madness



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fat Nuggets V Alastor, Former Wattpad Writer, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), gay ship, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Madness/pseuds/Toxic_Madness
Summary: After the long awaited murder of the king of hell, Lucifer all chaos broke out in the already chaotic fireville. As anyone should expect the notorious antlered demon immediately offered his service as king of hell.Lilith denied his requests and soon enough began her rule as queen. The distraught deer demon deiced to put his focus else where, the princesses passion project; The Happy Hotel! While there he was greeted by a famous film-star spider.Alastor, completely oblivious to the stars fame, made the mistake of speaking to him. Since the meeting Alastor has despised the arachnid.But will something blossom from this hatred?(Alastor's Point Of View, either in third person or first person.)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be in third person just so ya get the over view  
> also quick thing  
> Alastor doesn't like to be touched, but he doesn't mind touching others! in this book at least.
> 
> and implied rape in this chap

_'Tap'_

  
_'Tap'_

  
_'Tap_

  
_'Tap'_

  
A demon dressed in all shades of red paced his bedroom, thinking to himself. After the death of Lucifer everyone was on edge, and Alastor was no exception. The demon's pacing quickened, causing his steps to grow in volume. Alastor soon began muttering to himself, about nothing in particular, just words to hold him over until the red dawn of the morning. His steps must of been pretty loud because a spider slowly and painfully began to wake. by the time he was awake the pacing soon became quicker almost in a panicked pattern. The arachnid stretched, his exoskeleton popping into his preferred places.

  
Alastor's smile faltered, stopping his pacing as he heard motion in the floor below him. brushing off any suspicion, he continued to pace. 

_'Oh dear, I hope that wasn't a dog...'_  
Alastor thought worriedly to himself.

  
His smile grew at the thought of eating a dog. Oh how he would love to rip apart the poor animal, only to watch their face as they yapped for help. His pacing continued, laughing softly to himself. Oh yes indeed, but how it be cooked, and how will he share it with? As Alastor filled his with thoughts of food he wished would fall into the fiery pits of Hell, the spider softly knocked on his door. The deer demon jumped in surprise, he quickly caught his weak error, straightening his over coat and ~~sexuality~~ posture. The demon swiftly turned the knob and opened.

  
**Disgust.**

  
Utter **disgust** filled Alastor's body, none other than Angel Dust was standing at his door. Alastor held back a frown, as Angel Dust filled his vision. Angel was wearing a pair of button up flannel with faces of pigs covering them and a pair of fluffy pink slippers.

  
"Heya babe, ya okay there couldn't help but hear ya pacin'," Angel Dust stated in a cocky tone.

  
"I do believe that is none of **your** concern," Alastor said narrowing his eyes at the spider. 

  
"I mean, kinda is sense I'm unda' you~" 

"No."

"yeah, but seriously ya okay, ya don't seem like the type to show any emotion especially paranoia or somethin'."

"How would you know what paranoia is?"

"Ha, baby you wouldn't want ta know, but whatcha do wanna know is that ya need to calm down if you want your body to."

  
Alastor shuddered when Angel called him "baby", his smile only growing in disgust.

  
"I apologize for waking you, but it truly is **none. of. your. concern**." Alastor spat

  
"Alright, I know a no when I hear one," Angel said winking at Alastor.

  
The spider turned on his heel and trotted back down the stairs. Alastor sighed in relief, and deiced to take Angel's advice to heart (though he'd never admit it). Alastor sat down on a red chair. Summoning a book he's been meaning to read, _'How to skin a demon with a exoskeleton'._

  
The arachnid returned to his room after hearing Alastor settling in. Paranoia is hell and Angel would never wish it to happen to anyone, not even Alastor. Sighing Angel fell onto his bed, being careful not to fall on his sleeping baby, Wiggles. No one, not even Angel, calls Wiggles, Wiggles, they called him "Fat Nuggets". With a sleepy oink the piglet crawled onto his owners lap curling up and snuggling the spiders dense fur. Angel smiled softly at the pig, as he oink-snored. He carefully slid the warm pig off his legs. Picking up a hellphone and walking out of his room. The spider looked around before dialing a few number 

"(866) 740-4531" Angel said to himself

Alastor's ear twitched as he heard the reciting a few numbers, he quickly summoned a note pad a pencil, reciting the number's in his head over and over while he wrote. Listening sneakily he sat down and started writing everything the spider said, he may be able to use it against him. 

"H-heya Big Vee" Angel said with a sense of worry.

"Hello Angel-Cakes" a douchey voice said

"So uh w-why didja wanna talk ta me?"

"Angie baby, you have my money?"

"Uh n-no Val I may uh lost it -"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Alastor ears fell back as the sound of a very familiar overlords voice screeched in anger. 

"D-daddy I'm sorry." Angel said shaking

"That shit ain't gonna cut it Angie!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Vee-"

"You're gonna hafta pay me back in labor babycheeks~" 

"B-But daddy I don wanna."

"Did I fucking ask?! or didja want me to take your lil friend, what was 'er name, oh right Cherri!"

'N-No No!"

"Or how about some of ya new friends, the princess looks just **_ravishing_** ~"

Alastor shut his his notebook abruptly, teleporting behind the spider putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. The spider jumped, quickly wiping his tears and sighing with relief. Alastor snatched the phone clearing his throat and quickly speaking into the phone

"Hello, dear **friend.** " recited the radio demon

"Who the fuck is this, wait, wait, wait, is this _**The Radio Demon**_ _?_ "

"Yes it is."

"Why ya have **my** property's phone?"

"You should never, ever speak to a lady like that"

Hanging up the phone Alastor. Winked at the spider mischievously.

"T-Thanks, for the help Al"

"No problem my dear"


	2. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a little trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahha

Alastor awoke with a groan, after the short meeting with a certain porn - star he swiftly fell asleep. Ignoring his body's protest he sat up and got out of the warm bed, slipping on some slippers and walking to his bathroom. The deer began his morning routine, brushing his teeth, showering, etc. Not really bored-not really entertained, Alastor deiced to put his dapper focus into something more entertaining. As he walked the halls of the run-down hotel, he paused in front a spider's door. He stared at the golden numbers on the door for a moment before shaking his head and continuing his stroll.

By the time the deer made his way to the stairs, the smell of food hit his sensitive nose. Teleporting himself in front of the shabby kitchen, he sniffed the scent deeply his almost permanent smile twitched.

  
'No meat, but this will suffice I suppose' Alastor complained to himself.

  
Striding into the kitchen he narrowed his eyes as he looked around. a very small on eyed demon zipped around tending to the food while cleaning up minor messes here and there. 

"Aha just who I was looking for, Nifty my dear what are brewing up on this fine morning?" Alastor asked in his usual static tone.

"Oh, good morning sir, and this ol' thing is just some pancakes," Nifty chirped.

"Fantastic! your cooking is always divine my dear!"

"why thank you."

  
Alastor took a seat at the fold-able table and summoned a book.  
 _The Joys Of Cooking Your Peers_ .

  
Flicking through the pages in boredom his mind began to wander, now this rarely happened, Alastor was almost always paying attention to his surroundings. Absorbed in his book he didn't notice a very peppy hell-born skip into the kitchen.The demon quickly started a conversation with the shorter demon.

  
"Right AL?" Charlie asked smiling deeply 

  
Alastor snapped out of his trance when the princess called out to him. Closing his book abruptly, he smiled gently at the princess.

  
"But of course my dear," Alastor stated with glamour lacing his words. 

  
Charlie cheered excitedly, picking up the smaller demon and spinning her around the kitchen. Alastor chuckled to himself at the girls little celebration. Unfortunately the deer's suspicions began to rise.

  
"Excuse me your Majesty, but where is Angel Dust and Miss Vaggie? I do believe it is time for them to get up," Alastor piped

"Oh Angel an' Vaggie! Yeah! Vaggie's getting ready and Angellll, um, I think he's still asleep," Charlie said, mainly to herself.

Alastor hummed in response, thinking to himself.

"Angel asleep, at this hour? no, no that won't do!" Alastor called to the girls while strutting out of the kitchen. 

  
Alastor's grin grew as he thought to himself ' Now lets go do something more....sinister'

basically leaping up the grand stair way the deer raced to a specific door. when he arrived his smile widened sadistically as he pounded on the door. Hearing nothing he called out; 

"Oooooh Angel dearest," Alastor sang

"Hold ya tits smiles, I'm getting dressed," Angel shouted back tiredly

"Well hurry up then!" Alastor said impatiently

"Unless you want me to come out half dressed-"

"NO!"

"That's what I fuckin' thought"

Alastor taped his foot in annoyance, his smile tightening. after a solid five minutes Angel **finally** emerged. Angel was dressed in a black and dark grey striped of shoulder long sleeved shirt, and hot pink shorts with his usual boots.

"Sorry hot stuff, what can I do for you?~" Angel cooed

"You could try not flirting with me, **my dear** " the deer stated in annoyance

"sooorrr-eee" Angel snapped back

"on the contrary Charlie requests you down stairs immediately!" Alastor said pleasantly

"FInnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeee, but if she makes me sing, I will kill you again for waking me up" Angel **threatened** while walking down the hallways.

Alastor smirked mischievously, and put his hand on the back of angels back. Angel winced at the touch, but quickly hid it with a flirty smile.

_Alastor saw, but he'll do it anyways_

When they reached the stairs Alastor began laughing to himself.

"whatcha laughin' at deer daddy?"

"Oh nothing my dear, have good trip"

"wha-"

Before angel could Finnish, Alastor pushed his arm forward, causing Angel to fall. The spider tumbled for a few seconds, but caught himself. With all six of his arms holding onto a railing he shook in pain and fear. his face churned into annoyance real fast.

**"ALASTOR YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to the two people that read this for not updating in like three months

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> sorry for any mistakes it's super late at night


End file.
